In order to make users more enthusiastic when watching a TV program, listening to a radio program, or attending a live show, interaction activities with the users can be carried out during the program, so that the users are really involved in the program.
A program interaction method provided in a related technology includes: a TV station that publishes an SMS (Short Message Service) message-based participation approach of an interaction activity when broadcasting a live show, and a user that can send an SMS message to participate in the interaction activity and pay an amount of money to a performer of the program by paying an expensive SMS fee. For example, if a participation approach of an interaction activity in a program is “For China Mobile users, please send a text message “10” to 12345”, a user can open an SMS application in a terminal, edit a new text message “10”, set “12345” as the receiver of the text message, and send the text message, to participate in the interaction activity.
When participating in an interaction activity by sending a text message, a user needs to manually input content of the text message, which makes it difficult to participate in the interaction activity.